Super Dash Bros for Wii U and 3DS
by DataBass
Summary: See inside for full description.


/-/

/ Super Dash Bros for Wii U and 3DS/ by DataBass/-/

Rainbow Dash finally got that game she's been hyped for, Super Smash Bros for Wii U. She and Pinkie love it, and they really love playing with Mii Fighters. They call their friends over, and Sci-Twi, to fight in an epic Mii fighter tournament!

Vote for who you want to fight against who in the comments! There's Humane Six and Sci-Twi, plus one more... Who's it gonna be? Sonata? Aria? The Great and Powerful Trixie? Someone from the third movie I haven't seen yet?

Rated 3+ for in-game cartoon violence

/-/

/ Chapter One/-/

Rainbow Dash rushed home with the new Super Smash Bros for Nintendo Wii U in her hands, having finally bought it with the pocket money she'd been saving all month. The athletic blue girl made it home and Rainbow Dashed up the stairs, and her best friend was already there on the bed waiting for her. The pink-haired girl jumped up when she saw her, and she gave her friend a peck on the cheek and a long hug, a hug that almost crushed her spine.

"Are you ready to play some Smash?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Ready... doesn't... even BEGIN TO DESCRIBE IT!" Pinkie Pie yelled, overexcited. "I wanna make a Mii Fighter! Let's have a Mii fighter-only smash!"

"Got it!" Rainbow Dash said, turning the console on and putting the game in while turning on the Mii Maker. She went first, but...

She realized rainbow hair wasn't an option (For some reason), and frowned. "Why aren't our hair colours in this game?" She yelled. "This sucks!"

"Maybe they didn't have enough time to put all the colours in?" Pinkie Pie guessed.

"They could have put a colour slider thingy in, like the one in Saints Row IV." She muttered. She made the Mii's hair black, and she chose the hairstyle that most resembled her own, even if it was a boy's one.

Again, the eyes didn't have her shade of red, so she gave her Mii boring brown eyes, but she picked the pointy cool-looking ones. She picked a normal nose and a mouth with a cocky smirk, and made her favourite colour blue, to get a blue shirt that was almost her body's shade of blue. She named her Mii R. Rainbow Dash, and set it as her favourite.

She used her phone and looked online for a guide on making Mii Fighters, and found out how they worked in the game. She went back and made her average mii small and thin, for maximum speed, and saved her.

"She's so tiny!" Pinkie Pie laughed.

"Yeah, but small Mii Fighters are the best ones, they're way faster.

"Then I'll make a tiny one, too!" Pinkie Pie decided.

"Here you go!" Rainbow Dash said, giving the controller to Pinkie Pie.

"Yay!" Pinkie Pie said happily.

She made a new female Mii and picked big blue eyes, yellow hair that sorta looked like her big cotton candy hair but without the front part, and a pink shirt. She gave her Mii a big grin, and pressed the button to make that grin bigger until it looked kinda creepy. She made her Mii tiny, and named it Pinkie PieP. She saved it, and passed the controller back to Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash started the game, and she waited as her Wii U struggled to load up the massive game. When it connected to the internet and started to patch itself, she angrily threw the controller onto her bed and walked out.

"Where are you going?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"I'm going for a run." Rainbow Dash said.

"Ooh, can I come too?" Pinkie Pie asked hopefully.

"Sure." Rainbow Dash shrugged.

"Yay!" Pinkie Pie cheered.

The fresh air was a welcome distraction from her slow console, and after an hour of running, she returned to her home lightly sweaty and satisfied, Pinkie Pie at her side. She rushed back to her room and picked up the controller, and began to play a match against her friend, who pulled a gamecube controller and everything else she needed out of her hair.

Rainbow Dash made her Mii a Mii Swordsman, and gave her an attack-boosting badge and speed-boosting badge. Sure, she had no defense, but that wouldn't matter as long as she was fast enough. She kept the usual 1-1-1-1 moves, didn't bother with the hats and outfits, and saved her Mii Fighter.

Pinkie Pie made a Mii Gunner, and just gave her an attack-boosting badge. She didn't touch the 1-1-1-1 moves, and saved the character. She didn't look at the hats or outfits either.

The two picked their new Miis, and Rainbow Dash made this match a stock match with no items except the smash ball and only one stock. She chose the Omega Form mode of Green Hill Zone, and the match loaded.

THREE

The Green Hill Zone Theme played.

TWO

Rainbow Dash leaned forwards.

ONE

"Have fun!" Pinkie Pie said happily.

GO!

Pinkie Pie began charging her Charge Shot, yelling out "I'ma charging my lazor!" because she loved old memes. Rainbow rolled around to look cooler, rolled towards Pinkie Pie, and looked away from Pinkie Pie's Mii Fighter. Pinkie Pie finished charging and yelled "I'ma firin' mah lazor!", firing her ball of energy.

Rainbow Dash easily jumped over it while looking away from her foe, hitting her with the back-air and landing in front of her. Pinkie Pie's percent was now at 16. Rainbow started charging a forward smash, but Pinkie Pie charged and used her upsmash first, knocking her into the air with multiple explosions and bringing her to 20%. Rainbow Dash landed and attacked with a forward tilt, but Pinkie Pie perfect-shielded accidentally and Rainbow rolled to the other side of the girl, and Pinkie Pie grabbed her. But instead of hitting or throwing her, she let her fall, and started charging a forward smash as Rainbow Dash started to recover.

Rainbow jumped over Pinkie Pie just in time to avoid the forward smash, landing behind her and charging a forward smash. She swung her sword, but Pinkie Pie jumped up and forward into just the right place, using her Down B reflector to somehow dodge the attack perfectly, as if it made her invincible or she was perfectly out of the attack's hitboxes or something even though it looked like the sword should have hit her.

"What?" Pinkie Pie asked in angry confusion.

Pinkie Pie grabbed Rainbow Dash and threw her up, her Mii Fighter shooting her in the air like Fox's upthrow only better because it always hit perfectly, and Pinkie Pie jumped up for the up-air that might finish this. Rainbow Dash used down air to fall faster to the ground and avoid her attack, and she grabbed the Mii Gunner. She let her go instead of throwing her, rolled to avoid an uncharged charge shot Pinkie Pie fired quickly, and then Pinkie Pie used her forward smash, somehow hitting Rainbow Dash with the last few parts of the attack even though she should have been behind the girl, not pushed in front of her.

"WHAT?!" Rainbow yelled angrily as Pinkie Pie laughed.

Rainbow Dash landed and used Tornado, and Pinkie Pie jumped over it, then remembered she had a reflector. She used it even though it was too late and the tornado had already gone under her, and Rainbow Dash used her side-B to get closer, hitting her with her sword perfectly while Pinkie Pie landed.

The Mii Gunner was sent flying, and Rainbow Dash tried to hit her with a forward air, but Pinkie Pie avoided it and got back onto the stage. Rainbow Dash used her Up-B to recover, and grabbed the ledge, getting back up.

Pinkie Pie rolled back and fired an uncharged charge shot, and Rainbow Dash airdodged, landing in range for Pinkie Pie's grab. She threw her up and shot her, and Pinkie Pie jumped up and hit her with her up air attack, shooting her more. Pinkie Pie landed and tried to Multishine, but the game didn't have Multishining, and Rainbow Dash fell to earth. Pinkie Pie jumped forward for a follow up attack but Rainbow Dash jumped back, trying to forward air her but getting hit by Pinkie Pie's back air instead.

Rainbow Dash teched the landing and rolled, and they both fired their projectiles, neither one hitting because they both dodged.

Pinkie Pie started rolling back like crazy and Rainbow Dash ran after her, trying to Rainbow Dash attack her, but Pinkie Pie rolled behind her. Rainbow Dash rolled back and Pinkie Pie rolled again, and Pinkie Pie jumped up and used her Reflector while Rainbow Dash shielded for an attack that never came.

A Smash Ball appeared, and they both jumped for it, Rainbow Dash hitting it with her up air. Pinkie Pie tried to get it, but she was too slow, and Rainbow Dash got it with her down-air, smashing it and getting its power.

"You're too slow!" Rainbow Dash taunted, jumping forward and landing in front of the rolling-back Pinkie Pie. She used her Smash attack, firing wave after wave of sword energy, sending Pinkie Pie flying back and almost KOing her. She held on and recovered with her up-B, flying right into the range of the jumping Rainbow Dash's forward air. She hit with the attack perfectly and sent Pinkie Pie flying off the stage, and she won the match.

GAME!

"YEAH!" Rainbow Dash yelled in her Captain Falcon impression as her Mii Fighter posed on the results screen.

"That was so much fun!" Pinkie Pie said happily, hugging Rainbow Dash.

"I know, right? Hey, let's invite all our friends over for a tournament!" Rainbow Dash decided.

"Sounds good to me!" Pinkie Pie said happily.

Rainbow Dash grinned, and decided to give her old pal Sunset Shimmer a call first.


End file.
